


Ellada

by maximumborkoverdrive



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumborkoverdrive/pseuds/maximumborkoverdrive
Summary: You and Sam decide to go on a vacation with Cassie. It turns out the fortune Sam was seeking was right before him.





	Ellada

“You guys are sure about that?”

“Absolutely, stop worrying. We’re doing you and Elena a favor”

“Yeah well I’m not sure you’re doing us a favor”

“Nate c’mon, it’s not like I’m taking her to pull off a heist,”

You heard the two brothers discuss outside, in the small garden while you were sitting in the living room, helping Cassie with her homework. Sam wanted so bad to go on a vacation with you and he got the idea to ask Nate and Elena to let Cassie tag along. She grew up to be the exact combination of her parents. Smart and sweet, like Elena, meddling and lively like Nathan. She also started to develop an interest in history and ancient civilisations, which made Sam feel kind of proud. After all, she reminded him of his little brother and the fact that she was named after their mother made him easily grow fond of her. You found Sam’s behaviour with Cassie utterly adorable, how he narrates stories about his adventures without mentioning his or his brother’s names, how he gives her souvenirs of the sites you had visited and teaches her about the populations. It looked like Sam was trying to compensate for some kind of emptiness he couldn’t help feeling.

“Hey princess, I convinced your dad so we’re all going on a vacation”

“No, he didn’t convince me Cas we still have to talk with mom!”

Sam entered the living room looking as happy as a clam, completely ignoring those words of protest, followed by his brother. Nate on the other hand looked uncertain. Cassie got up from the couch and shouted from joy, running towards Sam to hug him and then her father who picked her up, groaning. She was ridiculously smaller than the two men, they looked like giants next to her.

“So what’s our next destination?” you asked your boyfriend who came to sit on the couch next to you, resting his arm behind your shoulder.

“Why don’t we let Cassie decide?”

“Is anyone paying attention to me?” Nate was getting more and more annoyed.

The little girl looked excited and checked for his dad approval. At this point Nate gave up and nodded.

“I want to go to Greece and see the Gods and heroes. Like the stories you tell me uncle Sam”

“I bet uncle Sam will show ‘em to you” Nate had a dig at Sam.

“Well I’ve always wanted to visit Greece so I think it’s settled.” you smiled at Sam.

—

“You’re lucky because there’s [Y/N] that will certainly keep an eye on both of you.”

“You know brother, you’re really hurting my feelings. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we got a plane to catch.”

Cassie said goodbye to her mom and dad. Elena gave her a lecture on what she must and mustn’t do. Nate did the same thing but with Sam. The couple waved you goodbye while you passed through the check-in.

“So, do you remember who Zeus is?”

“Yes! He’s the king of the Gods”

“Nice, and who is Poseidon?”

“He lives in the sea right?”

“Of course sweetheart.”

Cassie and Sam kept chatting till she fell asleep on her seat, so you placed your sweatshirt over her since she was sitting near the window. You rested your head on Sam’s shoulder and he placed his hand on your thigh.

“You know, I can’t tell who’s the 6 years old between the two of you.”

“I know right? I look pretty fine for my age.”

“Of course smartass.”

“Always lovely, aren’t you?”

“For my man? Always.”

—

The first day in Athens you decided to visit the Parthenon, at least what was left. Fortunately the sun was shining brightly and a feeble breeze wrapped the site. Thanks to her mom and dad Cassie was really keen on learning about different cultures and Sam never missed a chance to tell her about ancient greek myths. You were in front of the shorter side of the temple, taking pictures, while Sam had Cassie sitting on his shoulders showing her the details of the structure.

“Alright Cassie, this temple was dedicated to the goddess Athena. Do you remember who she was?”

“Yes mom told me about her. She was Zeus’ daughter and she was the smartest goddess”

“Indeed, that’s why the people of Athens considered her as their patron” you decided to join in.

“But where is she now?” Cassie was looking around as if she wanted to spot the goddess somewhere. Sam let her on the ground and kneeled down, he placed a hand behind her back to have her attention and pointed at you.

“There she is. The beautiful goddess of wisdom and slyness”

Cassie started laughing and you rolled your eyes.

“Jeez Sam this is too cheesy even for you”

He chuckled and walked towards you, placing his arm around your waist, you gestured Cassie to join you so she grabbed your hand.

“Oh no Cassie, we angered the goddess. Get ready for the battle!”

You pushed him away laughing.

“Sam stop it, you’re annoying. Isn’t he annoying?” you asked the little girl.

She giggled and then Sam’s phone started ringing.

“Hey Nathan, how’s it going? We’re doing fine, relax. I just taught her how to pickpocket and stuff like that. Wanna say hi?” he asked Cassie.

She went to grab the phone.

“Hi dad we’re in war with Athena because uncle Sam angered the gods.”

Sam quickly grabbed the phone.

“It’s just a game, don’t worry. We’re not fighting anyone. Oh hi Elena, your husband is far too anxious. I’ll let you talk with Cassie.”

He gave the phone to the girl and she started telling everything you’d done to her mom. Sam went to hug you from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder, you placed your hands over his arms.

“You know, I demand a proper sacrifice if you want me to forgive you”

“Well then, how do you want the lamb slaughtered?”

“I was thinking about something less gory”

“Such as..?”

“You stop smoking!”

“Hm, I guess we’ll have to fight for it”

He started tickling your sides, having you scream and try to get his hands off of you in vain. Cassie looked over at you and an amused expression appeared on her face while she was talking to her mom.

“Cassie help, this crook won’t let me go,” you shouted between laughs.

“Mom I gotta go love you!”

Cassie ran towards Sam and started lightly punch him on his arms so he picked her up and twirled around, making her scream in delight.

“Two against one? That’s miserable even for Nathan Drake’s daughter”

“Then leave [Y/N] alone!” she started pulling Sam’s cheeks.

“Aviight.. aviight you givls win”

Happy, Cassie let go of Sam’s cheeks and his phone began ringing again in the girl’s pocket.

“Hello? No it’s Cassie. Hi dad..”

Sam left Cassie standing on her feet and walked towards you. That scene made you think a lot.

“She surely enjoys your company” you smiled tenderly at your boyfriend who had placed an arm around your shoulders.

“I know. I mean who wouldn’t?” you lightly nudged him.

“Sam… I was thinking… Would you like one of your own?” you nodded at Cassie’s direction, loving how she lively chatted with her dad.

Sam froze for a moment and he couldn’t believe what you had just said. You looked up at him and felt like you asked too much.

“I was just thinking, don’t worry. If you don’t want to I’m cool, really!”

“Are you kidding? You’d make me the happiest man on earth for the second time in my life!”

You chuckled as a large smile appeared on his rugged face.

“Was the time I accepted your invite to a date the first time?”

“Uh..no it was when you let me have pasta for breakfast”

“You’re such an idiot” you lightly punched his shoulder, making him laugh loudly. Then he suddenly hugged you and started caressing your hair.

“Seriously, you’re the source of my joy”

“I love you Sam”

“I love you too Athena”


End file.
